


can you feel the love tonight

by teddylupln



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, bye idk y I'm like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupln/pseuds/teddylupln
Summary: a classic pirate & mermaid love story (not rly idk) that's technically set in neverland (hence the fandom tag)





	can you feel the love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is barely edited but I estimate that less than 5 ppl will read this so I can't really b bothered :^)  
> not sure how many chapters this will b, but my guess would be 3? idk

_ God damn _ , Cleo thinks. This trip is getting worse and worse each day. And it’s taking far too long. She doesn’t even know why she let Marcus convince her that they should come. The only reason he still has any authority on the ship at this point is because Cleo’s the only woman onboard. If she were a man, she’d have taken over as captain by now. But Marcus still holds that title, technically speaking, so she can’t completely ignore what he wants, even if she does lead the crew just as much as he does. Back to the point: this trip can't seem to get any worse. The boat had just crashed against an unnaturally rough wave, seemingly out of the blue. It almost felt like they'd hit something solid. It hits again, and now Cleo knows something's wrong.

 

“What the hell is happening up there?” Marc shouts, walking up the ladder from below deck. 

 

Before anyone can respond, the boat lurches for the third time, practically sending Marc flying off the ladder. Luckily, Cleo’s holding onto the side of the ship, looking into the depths below, searching for the source of the disturbances, so she manages to stay upright. A few of the less experienced crew members have fallen to the floor, grappling for something to give them balance.

 

“Hold on, Marc,” Cleo mutters as she makes her way towards the captain. She holds tight to whatever she can along the way, ensuring that she stays upright until she meets the entrance to below deck, where she kneels. Marc is wrapped around the ladder, holding on for dear life.

 

Cleo can’t help but smirk. “Need a hand?” She offers one down to him.

 

Marc scoffs lightly and slaps her hand away. “I’m fine.”

 

Then, yet another crash rocks the boat, and Marc's back to gripping the ladder with both hands. Cleo drops her hand to the floor and tenses her legs, barely keeping her upright.

 

“Sure about that?” Cleo asks. At that, Marc begrudgingly gives in, and Cleo helps him up. 

 

They hurry to the edge of the ship, where Cleo had been before. And where, now, more men stood, looking over the edge. 

 

“Claude! What is it?” Marc yells over the sound of waves. The sea really isn’t all that disturbed except for the seemingly calculated hits that the ship’s taking. It’s not like a storm. The sky is clear. But it’s still rough enough to make hearing difficult. Plus, Marc yells half of the time even when it’s not necessary. 

 

While Claude rambles about something to Marc, Cleo looks to the sea once again.

 

She squints, trying to see anything past the choppy surface of the water. And she can’t see much. The sun reflecting off the water doesn’t help either. 

 

When Cleo looks for long enough, though, she sees the glint of a tail. A huge one at that. That's gotta be quite the big, angry fish. Or maybe a magical creature. They  _ had _ been trying to find a place with magic, after all. Cleo racked her brain for the answer.

 

But then Cleo sees a flash of something else too. An arm. At least that’s what she thinks it is. And she gets it now.  _ Mermaids _ , she thinks. 

 

“Mermaids!” Marc shouts just as Cleo hears the first deadly note coming from the water.

 

And, well… shit. 

 

“Plug your ears!” Cleo shouts, dropping to her knees.

 

* * *

_God_ _damn_ , Cynisca thinks. She’d been hoping for this to go quickly; she isn’t really in the mood to see any men today (let alone drown them). She had actually contemplated skipping out, but it’s a sizable ship, and she'd hoped that maybe getting out and doing something would help her feel better.

 

A few pirates had gone overboard, but for the most part it seems like the crew is still intact. Someone must’ve caught on to what's happening. The water is still choppy, but clearly the mermaids are getting tired and losing focus. (Cynisca has to admit that she is too.) Some might’ve even left.

 

But, regardless, Cynisca is sure that the rest of the crew will fall soon enough. They always do. They can only cover their ears for so long, and that wouldn’t work forever anyways. So she pushes harder with whatever control she has over her magic, and she tries to sing louder.

 

She’s so focused on singing and rocking the boat that she doesn’t realize that the ship is drifting while she’s staying in one place, so in a few seconds, she’s completely visible from the side of the ship. It's careless, really.

 

And by the time she realizes her vulnerability, a weight hits her and drags her a few feet lower in the water. A net. And now she can’t move her tail properly, and she can’t manage to get out, and it feels too similar to when she was a human. But she can’t think about that, so she tries to rip the net apart, but it’s strong, and someone’s already tugging her toward the surface, and she’s trapped.

 

And, well… shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh also I forgot that in this I kind of used different mermaid lore? than I usually think of? like mermaids were humans that died in kind of awful ways ? & were sort of cheated out of their lives? idk i feel like I read something about this but also who knows maybe I just made that up I have no idea but it just worked better for these characters & I ended up mentioning it in the end there so that's y I wanted to clarify ok yeah


End file.
